De santos y rosarios
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hay un nuevo sacerdote en la ciudad. Un poco hosco y severo, llamado Severus Snape. Pero hay una mujer en el pueblo, que lo puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Nada pertenece a mi autoría, excepto ideas. El resto, JK Rowling.

Las campanas de la iglesia, sonaban con mucha fuerza. Un hombre de largos cabellos negros, se asomaba por una de las enormes ventanas de piedra y miraba hacia abajo. Los feligreces se acercaban a su iglesia de costumbre. Los contempló con una inspiración fuerte. Seguramente, tendría que hacer una pomposa presentación. Era el nuevo cura de la ciudad. Miró con mucha atención, mientras un anciano lo miraba a él y sonreía. El antiguo cura, Albus Dumbledore, ya era muy viejo y presentaba su retiro. Le hubiera encantado continuar, pero ya era muy tarde para eso.

— Entonces, es mejor partir antes de que me invada la nostalgia. Los monaguillos están preparados para la última misa, luego comenzarán las festividades patrias y tendrás que estar listo. ¿Te sientes en confianza para conseguirlo?

— Sup0ngo que sí. No estudié tanto tiempo ni leí sobre costumbres, solo para no saber ni tener idea de lo que haré en este pueblo, Albus Dumbledore.

Albus sonrió con suavidad y miró a sus monaguillos, que entraban. Estaban listos para oficiar la eucaristía de ese domingo de pascua. Necesitaban preparaciones con anterioridad; ya que las festividades patrias coincidían y chocaban un poco, con la decoración de la iglesia. Trabajaban en eso y solían interrumpir el paso de las personas. Por ende, las misas se preparaban con anterioridad para no tener que ir y venir.

Severus Snape, era un cura bastante particular. Serio y de poca tendencia a doblegarse por cualquier detalle. Vivía encerrado en su casa parroquial y había sido citado para un traslado, del que no estaba muy contento. Su ciudad natal, lo veía como alguien recio y perfeccionista en lo que hacía. Para Albus, era como su hijo.

Él lo había recomendado.

— Recuerda, tu sotana...

— Nunca se me quedaría... vivo con ella desde que recuerdo.

La eucaristía parecía ser como cualquiera que hubiese visto y oficiado antes. Miró a los presentes, mientras Albus Dumbledore anunciaba el nuevo cambio y la despedida. Sus feligreses estaban poco felices, pero aceptaban que necesitaba un buen retiro. No querían verlo morir. Sonrieron, mientras Albus cantaba una de sus tantas alabanzas. Severus solo miraba con atención, mientras recogían el dinero de aquella misa. Era su turno de hacer aparición.

Mucho mejor de lo que pudo esperar. Suspiró en silencio, mientras Albus hablaba maravillas de su trabajo.

¿Tanto lo apreciaba?

— Por ende, conocerán al nuevo sacerdote de esta iglesia. Espero que lo traten con el mismo respeto que yo me gané y merezco.

No tuvo que decir nada que Albus ya no dijera. Los feligreces aplaudieron ante la mención de su nombre. Supuso que ellos eran muy alegres y que debía acostumbrarse a eso.

Se quedó en la junta parroquial. Muchas mujeres mayores querían hacerle preguntas sobre lo que planificaba hacer, de dónde venía y con qué motivos se había cambiado de residencia. No era que lo habían botado.

Solo recomendado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en él, Albus?— preguntó una mujer bastante mayor, que él imaginó tenía que ser una de esas, que organizaban las eucaristías de los domingos y metían su nariz donde pudieran.

— Sí claro, Minerva. Claro que podemos confiarle algo tan importante. Es un hombre muy trabajador. Tienes que verlo.

Ya estaba en la casa parroquial. Inspiró y se retiró la sotana del cuello. Comenzaba a molestarle y con aquel calor que estaba haciendo ese día, mucho más. Si no se le necesitaba, pues para qué iba a tenerla puesta. Se abrió el saco negro hasta un poco más de la mitad y su camisa blanca, quedó al descubierto. Le daba la espalda a la puerta y a una mujer, que lo miraba con mucha atención. Golpeó la puerta de madera con su muñeca y él se dio la vuelta, casi como si esperara que alguien entrase en ese preciso momento.

— Oh, lamento molestarlo. Necesito ver al sacerdote Albus. ¿Sabe dónde puedo hallarlo?

— Amuchos kilómetros de aquí. Él ya se fue y yo soy el nuevo sacerdote de esta iglesia.

— ¡Oh no, justo cuando lo necesito más que nunca!— gimoteó y él la miró con mucha curiosidad. Alzó la mirada,para notar algo en su rostro.

— Eso que tiene junto al ojo izquierdo... ¿es un moretón? ¿acaso alguien pudo golpearla?

Trató de disimular el moretón, pero era ligeramente evidente. Bien, demasiado evidente. Inspiró y asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Severus parpadeó y la miró.

— El sacerdote Albus, solía ayudarme. Solía invitarme a dormir aquí, en la casa parroquial. Supongo que está bien que se lo comente. Mi marido es muy violento y yo... yo siempre huyo de él. Es capaz de matarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus miró a la mujer, mientras que ella sostenía su pequeño bolso con las manos apretadas sobre él. Llevaba dos guantes de seda blancos y parecía cuidar mucho su aspecto, aunque llevara un enorme moretón en uno de sus ojos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la mesa y encontró un mensaje que parecía decir lo mismo que ella. Que pasaba la noche en aquella casa parroquial, mientras su esposo pasaba sus tragos y se iba a dormir en casa. Regresaba cuando veía todo seguro.

— Permítame quedarme esta noche, se lo pido. Prometo que no le incomodaré. No voy a incomodarle. Ni sabrá que estoy aquí.

— No tiene importancia, pero debería visitar a un médico. Tiene ese ojo muy feo.

— No. El médico del pueblo conoce a mi marido y podría denunciarme con él. Mejor me quedo aquí y mañana resuelvo eso.

Severus no dijo nada y salió de aquel lugar, ignorándola prácticamente. Él no era como Albus Dumbledore, no solía ser muy benevolente con las personas. Pese a que era cura, se reservaba en ese tipo de temas. Al salir ya la ropa de diario estaba perfectamente doblada y guardada. La mujer estaba sentada en la cama que disponían para visitas del papado y lo miró pasar, le sonrió. Él no le respondió en lo más mínimo y ella, se levantó de la cama y lo siguió.

— ¿Es usted muy católico? Quiero decir... ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que ejerce?

— Hace un par de años...

— Entiendo. Albus casi siempre hablaba de alguien que era como su hijo. Supongo que es usted de quién tanto hablaba. Pues si me permite la palabra, me parece usted un buen hombre y creo que lo hará muy bien.

— Gracias supongo...

La mujer sonrió una vez más y se dejó caer en la cama, cuidadosamente. Severus la miraba, mientras trataba de quitarse el dolor en el cuerpo, buscando una posición cómoda. Con una inspiración honda, él se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Necesita algún tipo de ayuda?— preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió nuevamente. Ya comenzaba a caer la tarde y la iglesia comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas. Había hablado con algunos fanáticos religiosos y se había demorado en cerrarla. De todas formas, no era muy conversador. Tenían que sacarle temas para poder discutirlos. De resto, no se sabía nada de él, ni de su voz.

Solo en las misas.

— Buenas noches, señor Snape. Espero que descanse. Santo dios que nos permite dormir y descansar.

Asintió y caminó hacia su habitación en la casa parroquial. Se echó en la cama y llevó sus brazos hasta estar debajo de su cabeza. Pensó en el proceso. Mientras pensaba, escuchó un grito. Un gemido. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ubicar su camisa, no pudo ponérsela. La mujer que había recibido, gritaba y lloraba. Su crucifijo bailaba en su pecho, mientras sostenía las manos de la mujer y trataba de calmarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus trataba de comprender qué ocurría con la mujer, pero ella no dejaba de gritar y de contorsionarse. En un movimiento desesperado, colocó su puño sobre uno de sus muslos y ejerció presión. El dolor de su mano sobre ella, logró hacerla entrar en razón. La mujer dejó de gemir y abrió los ojos violentamente. Aquel hombre estaba allí, sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola con una expresión de ligero desasosiego. Ella simplemente, miraba el crucifijo sobre su pecho descubierto.

¿Qué había pasado?

— Señor Snape... lo siento tanto.— imploró ella por su disculpa y Severus apenas la miró. Caminó hasta su habitación y tomó su camisa y se cubrió inmediatamente con ella. La mujer suspiró, estaba algo pálida e impresionada. Bien, nunca había visto el cuerpo de un sacerdote. Sí sabía qué había bajo las sotanas, pero nunca había visto algo así. Se levantó lentamente, mientras Severus buscaba un poco de agua y la colocaba en sus manos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Siempre hace eso cuando se queda aquí dentro?

— No. Tuve un sueño terrible y me asusté. Mi esposo va a volver muy pronto y creo que...

No continuó. Se había echado a llorar de un momento a otro y Severus no tuvo otra alternativa que colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Con una inspiración fuerte, ella trató de calmarse y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lentamente pareció calmar sus ansias.

— Si él me encontrara aquí, charlando con usted... creo que él podría matarme.

Antes de que él pudiera contestarle, un estruendo se escuchó en las puertas de la iglesia. Se abrieron de golpe y un hombre entró tambaleándose y gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Con un gemido lastimero, la mujer le indicó que ese era su marido.

— ¿¡Dónde carajo está mi mujer! ¡Quiero a mi mujer!

Severus era el primero en salir.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No ve que este es un lugar sagrado y no puede hacer tal escándalo! ¡Regrésese por donde vino y no vuelva más!

— Usted cállese... ¡Sé que mi mujer está aquí! ¡Samantha... sé que estás aquí y si no sales en este preciso momento... voy a...!

— Váyase de este lugar. ¡Váyase! Ya le dije que no puede entrar en esas condiciones.

El hombre insistía. Severus había colocado su mano cerca de unos asientos de madera, impidiéndole el paso. El hombre, de edad media, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color pardo, insistía en continuar. A simple vista, era un hombre guapo. Aunque se le podía notar y no solo en el aliento, que tenía una pasión por el alcohol y meterse en problemas. Antes de que Severus perdiera la paciencia, la mujer apareció en el umbral.

— Ya basta Mathew... estoy aquí como ves y quiero que dejes a este santuario y al cura, en paz.

— Qué cura... ¡ni qué cura! Él es un imbécil, que quiere robarse a mi mujer. Incluso el viejo ese... ese infeliz anciano...

— Le ruego que se calle o la va a pasar muy mal. — Amenazó Snape y la mujer tembló violentamente.

— ¿Ah sí? Ven a callarme... y tú... ven conmigo.

Severus miró, como sostenía el brazo de la mujer con violencia. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras él la arrastraba camino a la salida. Antes de que se fueran, se había detenido y la había abofeteado con toda la fuerza que le fue capaz de desprender de sí. La mujer se cubrió la boca con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Eso había sido lo último. Severus caminó hacia él y le tocó el hombro. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, simplemente le asentó un buen puñetazo en la cara y el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ebrio.

— ¡Señor Snape!


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer miraba a Snape con preocupación, mientras él se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo. Un cura no podía golpear a alguien. Mucho menos pelear en una iglesia. Eso no estaba permitido. Severus en cambio, parecía feliz con lo que acababa de hacer y no necesitaba escudarse con ninguna ley de la mujer. Ningún hombre debía tocar el rostro de una mujer. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo de hecho. Ella le sostuvo un brazo, antes de que él decidiera volver a golpearlo ya que daba signos de querer levantarse e insistir. Lo miró negativamente y el hombre apenas podía parpadear para responder con una mirada.

— Señor Severus, no debió hacer eso. Quién sabe lo que dirán de usted en el consejo tutelar. Sabe muy bien que apenas acaba de llegar y eso le dará mala fama. No quisiera que por mi culpa, tuviera que irse...

— Ningún hombre debe golpear a una mujer, por más mal que haya hecho. Una mujer es algo sagrado y tipos como este infeliz, lo entienden es a golpes. Como siempre.

Samantha lo miró con un suspiro y entendió que Severus no era un hueso fácil de roer. Era un cura de armas tomar y no le temía a nada de lo que la vida le pusiera en frente. Aunque podía perder su trabajo por eso.

Pero parecía tan calmado con eso. Su marido al final logró pararse y llevándose la mano a la boca para limpiarse la sangre, lo miró con rabia y trastabilló ligeramente. Samantha tembló, pero Severus había cerrado su brazo sobre el suyo, como si se tratara de una pinza.

— Ya va a ver... lo denunciaré con la policía por pendenciero. Y por llevarse a mi mujer.

— Dios sabe que eso no es cierto, así que no me preocupa.

— Irá preso, se lo aseguro.

Samantha volvió a temblar y Severus se rió en su rostro. Tomó su crucifijo y se lo quitó del cuello. Tomó ambas manos de aquel hombre, mientras él forcejeaba y lo ató allí. El hombre trataba de desatarse, pero era inútil.

— No te pediré que reces, por que terminarás blasfemando contra dios... pero este será tu castigo por golpear a una mujer— dijo, atándolo fuertemente y con un gran nudo.— ahora ve a la comisaría y explícales por qué estás atado.

Lo miró irse y continuó sonriendo con malicia. La mujer a su lado, sabía que eso era problema para él. Lo despedirían rápidamente y Albus se decepcionaría de inmediato. Aunque quizá Albus ya sabía cómo era él en sus modos y sus temas. Porque de no saberlo, no lo habría recomendado. ¿O acaso desconocía que el cura Snape, solía hacer ese tipo de actos. No estaba segura de ello, pero no quería enterarse de que aquel que le había salvado, iría preso.

Además, solo él podía haber hecho lo que hizo. Luego de amarrarle las manos, le había dado una patada en el trasero y lo había echado a andar por la iglesia hasta que se había ido.

Ningún cura que conocía, haría semejante cosa. Todos seguramente, saldrían ofendidos de ver aquello. Qué particular era ese hombre.

Una persona cualquiera, hecha cura. Eso parecía.

— Le recomiendo que se quede aquí— dijo, montándose en uno de los asientos de madera y mirando hacia el techo. Con el estruendo, algunas imágenes religiosas se habían desbalanceado y se dedicó a acomodarlas.— no le convendría salir de aquí, con su marido en esas condiciones. Necesita descansar, así que puede irse a la habitación.

— Vendrán por usted.

— Ya mañana sabremos eso.

Al amanecer, evidentemente ya el marido de aquella mujer, había conseguido una orden para entrar en la iglesia y llevárselo detenido. Severus se sentó en la comisaría, junto a Samantha... la nueva "conocida", que tenía en ese pueblo.

— Sí, le propiné un par de golpes en defensa de esta mujer. Mírela como la ha dejado toda marcada, creo que es justo y necesario. Dios no suele decir que seamos violentos, pero lo justo es lo justo.

Precisamente eso, era lo que no tenía que decir sobre el asunto. Porque la condena podía ser mucho peor de lo que ya parecía.

— Lo ató de manos y lo pateó hasta la salida de la iglesia.

— Sí, lo hice.

— Y lo golpeó, cuando el señor iba por su esposa.

— ¿Señor? ¿Cómo osa decir semejante disparate? ¿Qué señor le pega así a una mujer?

— ¡Inaceptable! Y en vísperas de la visita del obispo. ¡Inaceptable!


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha miraba a Severus el cura, mientras éste defendía lo que había hecho y no temblaba al decirlo. Con una inspiración fuerte, trataba de convencerlo de que dejara de hablar para que no le quitaran la sotana y sus privilegios, pero él insistía en que terminaría por enviar a su esposo a la cárcel y aún así, no terminaría con él.

— Señor Snape, por favor ya guarde silencio. Podría empeorarlo todo.

— No me importa. Ya le dije que no me importa si aquí me quedo. Me quedaré con mucho gusto. Estos imbéciles solo quieren encerrarme, pero no me asustan. No me preocupan ni me ponen nervioso. Yo bajo la voluntad de dios, presiento que podré sobrevivir a cualquier descalabro que pueda ocurrirme.

— Pero no debe seguir echándole leña al fuego o nuestro señor, no podrá servirle. El pez muere por la boca y mi esposo, peca por ella.

Severus no le hizo caso y caminó hacia el escribano, que tomaba su declaración. Miró al esposo de aquella mujer, que hablaba con mucho pesar, como si lo estuvieran matando. Mentiroso al que provocaba patear hasta el cansancio.

— Entonces, me golpeó mientras yo solo quería ir tras mi mujer. Verá, ella siempre anda en la calle. Nunca regresa a casa a tiempo y no es la primera vez que la consigo, dentro de la iglesia.

Snape lo había mirado con rabia y él desvió la mirada, simulando estar afligido. Samantha había despegado los labios para refutar, pero Severus se le había adelantado. Con mucho cuidado y su socarrona voz, terminó su declaración.

De forma contundente.

— Y tanto tu mujer te ama, que lo expresa con moretones en su rostro y lágrimas amargas. Tanto, que termina refugiándose en la iglesia puesto que no tiene otra solución. Dichosa que no tienen hijos o ya los habrías matado.

El policía lo miró de reojo y Samantha se había echado a llorar de forma estridente. Ella solía soportar los golpes de su marido, pero de un momento a otro, solo se había desarmado. Lo miró, mientras su esposo parecía querer insistir en su defensa. Alzó la cabeza y lo contempló con una mirada perdida, como si fuese a echarse a llorar.

— ¡Eso se lo pudo haber hecho otro hombre! Ella casi nunca está en casa. Ella no me ama y por eso se regala entre hombres y bares.

Eso sí que no lo perdonaba. Se acercó a él y pretendía sostenerlo de las solapas de su camisa, cuando Albus Dumbledore entraba en aquel recinto y lo miraba con curiosidad.

— ¡Severus!

Bajó las manos de inmediato.

— Te has salvado de que te mate, infeliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus escuchaba a Albus, mientras hablaba en privado con el jefe de la policía. Apenas podía oír unas cuantas cosas, pero el consejo tutelar parecía oírlo todo. Severus permaneció tranquilo, aunque Samantha estaba actuando diferente. Todo lo contrario. Estaba aterrada. No dejaba de decirle que lo iban a echar por su culpa. En una última instancia, Severus la detuvo sosteniéndole ambos brazos y mirándola fijamente. Ella inspiró y guardó silencio, mientras él se dirigía a ella.

— Tenga calma... ¡nada va a pasar! Si me despiden, será porque son un par de inútiles que no comprenden lo que significa herir a una mujer. Y eso ante los ojos de dios, siempre es castigado.

Ella dejó de temblar y asintió, mientras él la miraba con intensidad. Esa intensidad que su esposo solía infringir a veces y la ponía nerviosa. Desvió la mirada y él, la soltó paulatinamente.

— Severus...— era Albus. Él lo miró, cruzándose de brazos con mucho cuidado. Albus cerró la puerta tras de sí y entonces, esbozó una sonrisa suave que desconcertó a Samantha.— Resulta que yo te entiendo, puesto que ya viví esto con Samantha. Por cierto, buenos días Samantha. Veo que no has amanecido muy bien. En fin, conozco la situación y los comprendo perfectamente.

Snape suspiró asintiendo con firmeza. Su rostro crispado en molestia, pasó a ser satisfacción. Pero Albus no había terminado y Samantha tenía miedo de que malas noticias, continuaran.

— Sin embargo, la iglesia no quiere a un padre violento. Así que te harán tomar clases para controlar tu ira.

Pudo haber sido peor. Realmente.

— Clases para controlar mi ira. A él deberían darle clases para que aprenda a no golpear a las personas.

— Se quedará detenido y Samantha puede quedarse en la iglesia, mientras se resuelven las cosas. Sus moretones son muy evidentes, entonces no pueden dar un fallo en favor de él. Ni en favor tuyo, claro. Los dos actuaron terriblemente.

— ¿Cuándo serán esas benditas clases que debo tomar?

— Pronto, Severus.

Snape no pensaba estar disconforme. Realmente había conseguido que el hombre se quedara detenido en la comisaría. Con una sonrisa suave, Samantha suspiraba de emoción, al saber que al menos Snape no estaba fuera de su parroquia. Ni mucho menos, de la visita del arzobispo. Una fortuna que no cambiara de locación.

Las cosas al menos se habían regularizado. Al menos en gran medida. Seguía creyendo que su esposo tomaría cartas en el asunto. Muy pronto. En cuanto saliera libre de aquella comisaría.

— Lamento los problemas que le he causado, sr. Snape— dijo, mientras dejaba su abrigo en la habitación de visitas. Severus negó con la cabeza, de forma autoritaria.

— No más que muchos otros. Así que despreocúpese y descanse. Ya mañana resolveremos su situación.

La visita del arzobispado se acercaba y ella dormía en la habitación principal. Con una inspiración fuerte, ella asintió y le dijo un débil: "buenas noches". Severus le respondió de igual forma y se despojó de su sotana. Estaba colgando la camisa en la percha, cuando recordó que quizá la casa parroquial serviría para alojarla.

La iglesia era tan grande, que dentro tenía su propia habitación.

— Ya lo veré mañana... supongo. Por ahora, necesito descansar. Una misa larga y una boda. Perfecto.

Esa noche al menos era más tranquila que el resto. Había estado soñando con una mujer que había conocido antes. Una joven dulce, que había sido su amiga y desde ese momento, no había podido olvidarla.

Lily Evans. Ahora, Lily Evans Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus despertó ese día, adolorido. Haber golpeado a aquel hombre, había significado que había recibido un par de puños. Sí, también había recibido golpes por doquier. Pero estaba bien. Aquel patán no era un gran luchador. Mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó que la puerta de la iglesia se abría cuidadosamente. Se levantó con brío y colocándose su sotana, caminó hasta el altar. Era Samantha, aquella mujer. Traía entre sus manos, una bolsa de papel. Pequeña.

— Le he traído algo de comer, por si le apetece. Además, quisiera darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho. Creo que esto no lo compensa, pero al menos colabora con la causa.

Ayudara o no, pues sí. Estaba hambriento. Ella sonrió, mientras él miraba el contenido. Caminó hasta una de las sillas del altar y se sentó allí. Estaba exhausta. Todo su cuerpo ardía de una forma indescriptiblemente molesta y resultaba bastante incómodo.

Pero bien, al menos estaba a salvo. Gracias a Snape.

Al cura Snape.

— Y ¿cuándo es su clase para manejar la ira, señor Snape?

No tenía idea. Aunque temía, ya se enteraría de ello. Conociendo a Albus, ya llegaría para decirle que eso tendría que hacer en esa mañana. Muy temprano. Oír a un grupo de quejumbrosos, hablando de cómo los rechazaban por violentos.

Iba a oír eso hasta que se "reformara".

— Puedo acompañarle si lo desea. Así simplemente no se siente fuera de lugar.

Ni acompañado ni solo, iba a estar aclimatizado a semejante circunstancia. Él negó con la cabeza y ella lo miró de soslayo. Quizá si la convencía de ir, luego dirían que era la mujer a la que había golpeado y que por ende, estaba en ese establecimiento. Para controlarse. Pero no. No sería el hazme reír.

No más; por ser cura.

— Puedo ir solo. Muchas gracias.

Samantha se encogió de hombros y antes de caminar, simplemente tropezó con un escalón del altar y por supuesto, solo el cura Snape estaba para protegerla. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

La abrazó, mientras ella se aferraba a él para no caerse. Su pie hizo un mal movimiento, pero en general... ella estaba bien.

Demasiado cerca, pero bien. Bastante bien.

— Muchas gracias, señor Snape. Es usted como un ángel. Como mi salvación en tiempos de crisis. Y solo llevamos un par de días de conocernos. Pero descuide, así fue Albus. Él también me salvó de tantas cosas.

¿Por qué nunca había denunciado a su esposo?

— ¿Por qué no se ha divorciado?

— Porque él me mataría.

Tenía sentido. Aunque sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiada la tortura, como para no pagar a un par de guardespaldas y solo divorciarse de un tipo como él.

A la primera golpiza. Él ya lo habría hecho.

Pero no era mujer.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Tiempo sin venir y he llegado. ¡Espero que no me maten! U_U. Muchas gracias por todo lo que han dicho y hecho de este fan fic. Sea malo o no. Gracias. Aquí les traje más. Besos.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Samantha había escuchado los murmullos enardecidos del cura Snape, mientras entraba de regreso a la iglesia. No quería que le acompañara a los seminarios, pero parecía que no lo pasaba muy bien en ellos. Le había oído que se sentía como un tonto, escuchándolos. A los demás. A sus problemas de ira.

Lo último que había oído, era un portazo en su dormitorio. Iba a necesitar muchas otras sesiones.

Samantha recordó que había dejado su bolso dentro de su "habitación" y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta que el cura Snape, había cerrado con mucho odio. Quizá si entraba rápidamente. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro de resignación, se dijo que lo mejor era ser rápida y cautelosa. Cuidadosamente, colocó su mano sobre el pomo y la empujó.

Severus estaba allí y seguía furioso. Se quitaba la sotana, la pasaba por uno de sus brazos. Podía ver su larga espalda, descubierta. En uno de sus brazos, notó un largo tatuaje. Una calavera y una serpiente cruzándola. Suspiró de pronto, sonrojada.

Nunca había visto a un cura sin su "hábito".

— Por Jesucristo y todo lo demás...jamás había oído tantas tonterías.

Comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones y soltó la correa a un lado. Bajó la vista, mientras se retiraba sus zapatos negros y se dio la vuelta. Samantha se ocultó tras la puerta, aún podía verlo.

Miró los pantalones caer y notó que se inclinaba para tomar su pijama del dosel de su cama. ¡Estaba prácticamente desnudo, frente a ella! Y bajo aquellas túnicas, yacía un hombre guapo.

Marcado por algunas cicatrices, pero guapo. Samantha suspiró y Snape se dio la vuelta. Ceñudo miró en su dirección, pero no había nada que encontrar.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, mirando al techo. Continuaba sin sus pijamas y Samantha, continuaba mirando. Hasta que creyó que debía respetar la casa de dios, se persignó y llamó suavemente. Severus se levantó de golpe y tomando las pijamas, pidió que esperara. Luego de ponérsela, le abrió la puerta.

— Lo siento, dejé algo que necesito y vine a buscarlo. ¿Cómo le ha ido en su seminario, señor cura?

Pero de lo que había esperado. Eso era cierto.

— Está bien, no ha sido tan malo. Son cosas que uno debe hacer para no merecerse la ira de dios, mujer. Pero bien, un par de sesiones harán falta para que pueda calmar la ira que por castigo se me ha otorgado como personalidad.

Pues no hacía mucho en cooperar. Tampoco.

— De acuerdo. Espero que descanse y pueda encontrar su centro. Volveré más tarde. Compraré algo en el pueblo. ¿Quiere algo, señor?

¿Qué podía comer, siendo cura?

— No mucho. Solo un poco de pan. Se nos agotará.

— Le traeré uno, recién hecho. Se lo prometo.

— Tenga cuidado con su esposo. Puede estar rondando.


End file.
